Botilu
Botilu was a Bo-Matoran from Galria, who later became the Toa Galvoi of The Green. History Early Life Like most other Toa of The Green, Botilu began his life as a Bo-Matoran created by the Great Beings on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. Upon its completion, he was placed inside the Matoran Universe, which then departed Spherus Magna. Botilu lived in a village on the island of Galria with his friends Suyok and Voraya, working as healer due to his innate understanding of plants. Eventually, he was sent to Karzahni when the Turaga of his homeland went insane. Once there, they went into hiding from the realm's tyrant after seeing the Matoran he "repaired". They've built boats from materials they salvaged and were to able to escape the realm. They attempted to stay together during a severe storm through the Silver Sea, but were seperated by the waves. Botilu eventually arrived on Metru Nui, where he took residence in Ga-Metru, due to the fact that it was a place close to nature for a city. He attended one of the district's schools as a student, tending to the plantlife in his spare time. Wanting to do something more than just being with nature however, he traveled to the other districts in the city, particularly Le-Metru, where he picked up chutespeak and became a Test Driver, juggling this with attending schools back in Ga-Metru. Sometime later, his original Kanohi became damaged during one of his test drives, and he replaced it with the Mask of Healing he found that originally belonged to the late Toa Mangai of the Green. Moments before the Great Cataclysm began, Botilu was captured by the Vahki, and like every other Matoran in Metru Nui, was forcibly placed into a Matoran Sphere, under the orders of Turaga Dume, who was actually Makuta Teridax in disguise. He was eventually rescued by the Toa Metru, and awakened on the shores of Mata Nui. During his time in the sphere, his size and strength were reduced, and his memories were erased. Mata Nui After being awakened, Botilu aided in the construction of Le-Koro, using parts from the airships used to rescue the Matoran, under the direction of Turaga Matau. During his time in Le-Koro, he became a Tree Keeper and Rahi Tender. After a year of peace, the Matoran's progress became hindered by the arrival of Teridax, who menaced the island by corrupting its Rahi with Infected Kanohi. Craving for excitement, he joined the Gukko Force, defending Le-Koro against the infected Rahi under the leadership of Le-Matoran Kongu. This lasted for a thousand years, until the Toa Mata arrived and combated them. When the Bohrok invaded Mata Nui, Botilu managed to evade them when they attacked Le-Koro and replaced the Kanohi of every Le-Matoran (save for Kongu and Tamaru), as well as Matau's Kanohi, with Krana. He hid in the trees until Takua and the Boxors drove off the Bohrok and freed the Matoran. Soon after the invasion, he reunited with Suyok and Voraya. After the defeat of the Bohrok-Kal, he was rebuilt into a larger and stronger form, closely resembling the original form he had before he was forced into a Matoran Sphere. After Teridax was defeated by Takanuva and the subsequent rediscovery of Metru Nui, Botilu helped constructing boats to facilitate his, and the other Matoran's return to the city. Return to Metru Nui After arriving on the island, Botilu aided in repairing the city. Rediscovering his old home in Ga-Metru, he finds a keystone on his desk. During the temporary pause of the city's reconstuction under the order of Jaller, he was visited by Suyok, who also has a keystone, as well as the map of Galria. They then, along with Voraya, snuck out of Metru Nui on the same boat used to reach it, reading the map to find their homeland. Arriving on Galria, they found that their home island has changed drastically in the last thousand years. Following the directions imprinted on the map, they traveled to the arid Fusa Plains, where they reached a door that was built onto Torvus Rock. There, they met three other Matoran, who had their keystones as well. They used the stones to place them into the niches carved onto the formation, opening the hidden door and entered. They went through a large tunnel network, until reaching its center that was housing an ancient shrine resembling a Suva. The six Matoran inserted their keystones into the shrine. Shortly after, the ground started shaking beneath them, and they were dropped into chambers of Energized Protodermis, transforming into Toa. To be added... Abilities and Traits As a Matoran, Botilu is jovial and caring, and has the slightest bit of curiosity. He always wanted to be something more than just a healer, such as being a test driver, despite the dangers. But when he became a Toa, he came to accept his original occupation. As a Toa of The Green, Botilu can create, control, and absorb plant life, as well as changing the forms of plants. Mask and Tools During his time on Metru Nui as a Matoran, Botilu's original Kanohi was broken. He replaced it with the Kanohi Mask of Healing that he found that actually belonged to the late Toa Mangai of the Green, automatically morphed into a different appearance upon wearing it. As a Toa, the mask allows him to heal living beings, but not himself. Learning of its power, he took up studying on illnesses and wounds and how to treat them. As a Toa Galvoi, his Toa Tools are claws, which are capable of shredding through almost any material. They are also used for melee combat, and digging. Forms Category:Bo-Matoran Category:Characters Category:Matoran Category:Plantlife Category:Toa Category:Toa Galvoi Category:Toa of Plantlife Category:User:PumpkinLordOLantern